


Sleepover @ my place

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Minami Week 2017 - 12th - 19th June [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Nail Painting, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: Free dayFt. Breaking gender roles and as many skaters as possible.





	Sleepover @ my place

Minami carried mugs of hot chocolate up the stairs, smiling as he heard his fellow skaters chatting. Balancing the tray carefully, he pushed open the door and slipped inside, pushing it closed with his foot behind him. He was met with cheers, placing the tray down on the table he’d dragged up and settling on a cushion.

He’d invited a lot of people around when the season was over, simply for a sleepover. Some hadn’t been able to make it due to prior arrangements but there was enough of them that they were slightly squished into his bedroom.

Guang-Hong was leaning on Leo, looking at something on the paper in front of him, Victor was in Yuuri’s lap stroking his hair, Otabek and Yuri had managed to coax his cat over and Seung was begrudgingly allowing Phichit to take selfies with him. Which just left…

“I got it guys!”

JJ burst out of the bathroom clutching a bag, tripping over thin air as he went. He righted himself as the others laughed, sitting down next to him and placing the bag in his lap.

“Everything JJ?”

“Of course. What do you take me for, someone who doesn’t do his research?”

“Nah, just didn’t actually expect you to own a collection of makeup.”

“Well duh, how do you think I look so flawless?”

Accompanied by his usual dramatic flair, JJ winked at Otabek who laughed and nudged Yuri. 

“I thought Bella did it.”

“Excuse me! Beka, back me up here, I can do my own makeup can’t I?”

“No.”

“You wound me.”

Minami reaches across and picks up his favourite mug, stars winding around and disappearing inside. Taking a sip, his winced as it burnt, placing it back on the tray.

“Jeez, it’s still too hot.”

“I have nail polish too if you want?”

“Oooo yes please!”

Victor hopped off Yuuri’s lap, pressing a quick kiss to his brow.

“What colours do you have JJ? Vitya and I forgot to bring ours with us unfortunately.”

“You still have that purple one?”

“I’m fairly certain it still works, we can check if it’s in here Leo.”

Seung nudged Phichit, drawing his attention back to the table. His gaze softened slightly as Phichit squealed in excitement.

“I’ve never done my nails before! This is going to be fun.”

“Seriously? It’s probably one of the best things to do to relax.”

“Wait, so is Phichit the only one here who hasn’t painted his nails at some point or another?”

“You’re forgetting Yuri and Seung, Ji.”

Both of them nodded and he gasped in surprise as Seung pulled up a photo of him with midnight blue nails.

“Jesus Christ Seung! When did you do those?”

“After last years Grand Prix circuit…”

Phichit huffed in annoyance, leaning on the table with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Wordlessly, he reached over and took the bag from JJ, opening it up and beginning to set up the different bottles of nail polish on the table. As they watched in slight awe, it began to resemble a salon more than a bedroom. The bottles ranged from pastels to the darkest of colours, to decorative crystals. Once set out, Phichit placed the bag to one side.

“So… who’s going to do what?”

Around the table chatter began again, bottles of nail polish and decorations were passed along, and he carefully picked up a bottle of red, not too different to that of last year’s free skate costume. Setting it to one side, he picked up another bottle, this time of decorative glitter. JJ passed around newspaper, spreading it across the free spaces on the table.

“Psst. You okay there?”

“Yeah. Just thinking…”

Around him sat his closest friends and fellow skaters, getting ready to paint his nails. He couldn’t get to his nail polish at the moment, so there was a slight thrill in actually getting to paint them. Unscrewing the lid, he cringed at the smell, something that was mirrored across the table by Phichit. Before he could begin, another hand grabbed his, halting him.

“Let me paint your nails in thanks. It’s not often I get invited to things, but when I do I like to return the favour in some way.”

“Oh… Okay.”

JJ picked up the nail polish, carefully wiping away any excess. Swiping it across his nail, he made the whole process of painting another’s nails as simple. His eyes swept over the room, taking in the other skaters. Yuuri was carefully applying crystals to the jet black polish, whilst Victor looked on in adoration as his violet nails dried. Guang-Hong seemed to be focusing on painting neon stripes over a pastel base coat, with Leo painting his nails in a rich purple that he must have been referencing earlier. Yuri and Otabek seemed to be debating the pros and cons of having cat stickers on their emerald green nails, whilst Seung and Phichit…

Seung was carefully painting a hamster onto Phichit’s thumbnails, much to his delight.

“There… now for the glitter!"

He jumped as he was brought back to reality, JJ screwing the lid back onto one bottle and undoing the glitter.

“I’m just going to flick this over them okay? Subtlety works best with this glitter.”

Trusting JJ’s advice, he watched as he pinched glitter then simply flicked it, allowing it to land in a more sporadic pattern.

\---

The Instagram photo from that night showcased their various nail pattern and was simply captioned:

_Sleepover!_


End file.
